Just One Little Kiss
by Persephone Snape
Summary: One year after the war Hermione catches Ron cheating on her. And she turns to her best friend Harry who is secretly in love with her. Can they find love or will Harry keep quiet? Dedicated to my Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE. IT'S ALL J.K. ROWLING AND LILA MCCANN. **

****A/N: OK, this is my first fanfic and I'm new to the site, just now trying to figure everything out. Please go easy on me :)****

****Chapter 1****

"I thought you were just a friend, someone I could talk to when I needed a shoulder."

Harry was sitting comfortably in his giant burgundy red plush chair next to a roaring fire nursing a fire whiskey in one hand and thinking of all that had happened in the last year. The final battle ended with him beating Voldermort. Hermione even slit that bitch Bellatrix's throat. With a muggle knife no less. Harry turned Ginny down saying he wasn't ready for a commitment and she then married Dean Thomas not long after. Fred and George were doing great with several shops open. Molly was bugging Hermione about marriage and babies but Hermione just wanted to focus on her career as Head of Magical Law Inforcement. House Elves were finally being treated better and getting paid. Werewolves could also get jobs as long as they took their potion. Teddy was getting so big and was being raised by Tonks's mother. The death of Remus and Tonks still hurt. Many others died that day as well. As for Harry he decided to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He had his fair share of chasing down dark wizards and was tired of it. Ron decided to do professional quidditch for the Chudly Cannons and was dating the love of Harrys life Hermione.

Harry sighed at the thought of her. He'd been in love with her for longer than he could remember but thought he should be with Ginny because that's what everyone expected and he didn't want to lose the first friend he ever had. He couldn't stand being with Ginny though. All she saw was The-Boy-Who-Lived and not him.

All of a sudden his fire place came to life and the head of none other than the woman of his dream appeared crying with a tear streaked face. Harry immediately jumped up and ran over to the fire place.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked. Hermione choked back a sob tried to regain her composure.

"Can I come over please?" She asked shakily.

"Of course you can. You never need to ask." Harry reassured her. Moment later Hermione appeared in Harrys Library at Grimauld Place and ran into Harrys arms crying her eyes out.

"Oh Harry it was awful!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. Harry gently rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her from side to side.

"What was awful? What happened?"

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I ju just caught rrr Ron in bed with Lavender!" Hermione choked out through her sobs. Harrys face became hard and stony looking.

"Ron cheated on you? Are you serious? That stupid no good git!" Harry practically screamed. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes and pulled slightly away to look up at Harry.

"Yeah he did. He then tried saying it wasn't what it appeared to be." Hermione said giving a humorless laugh. Harry gently wiped the tears from her eyes and led her over to the sofa. They sat down with their knees touching facing each other.

"I don't know what to do Harry. I thought Ron loved me. But he's been cheating on me since shortly after we started dating. Lavender told me." She looked down at her hands in her lap like someone had just ripped her heart out. And Ron pretty much did.

"I'll kill him. I swear it, I'll kill the little weasel!" Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his making her look up. Hermione gave a sad smile at that and shook her head.

"No I don't want you rotting in Azkaban because Ron's an arse. Besides I think it's for the best. Ron and I never really had anything in common. He just wanted me to be like his mother. And the sex was horrible. I never enjoyed it. Maybe it's a good thing that it's ending." Hermione gave a wider smile trying to be brave. Harry's heart broke at the sight. She was such a good woman. No man should of hurt her.

"Well the offer for me to kill him will always be up if you change your mind."

"Thanks Harry. I can always count on you. You're my best friend." With that she kissed his cheek and flooed home. Harry sat there with his hand on his cheek starring longingly at the fireplace. No matter how hard he wished though she didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLINGS AND LILA MCCANN! **

**Chapter 2**

"Seemed like just another night  
>Somehow you just happened by<br>But you knew better"

A week later, Harry hadn't heard anything from Hermione. He was starting to worry. She always owled or flooed him every other day. Waiting for her to contact him was finally getting to be too much. It was summer so Harry didn't have to go to work. All he did was pace around his house or stare out the window willing Maddie, Hermione's owl, to come flying in with a letter.

Harry decided he would just go surprise her at her flat in London. With everything that had happened she might of taken the day off. He was just about to floo when he realized he hadn't howered or shaved in a few days.

"Well I don't want to show up looking homeless." He chuckled to himself and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

After he showered shaved and put on clean clothes he decided he should take her flowers so flooed to Diagon Alley. There he wondered around looking for anything that Hermione might like. He passed Flourish and Blotts book store and stopped in his tracks. Shrugging his shoulders he went inside the small store.

As he browsed titles he started to get frustrated. Hermione had either read it or already owned it. He spotted the aged book store clerk bringing out some new titles from the back and approached him in hopes he would have some new material for Hermione.

"Excuse me sir? I'm looking for a really great book for my friend but most the books out here she has already read." He said politely.

"Hmm. What kind of book?" The clerk asked in a gravely voice.

"Uhm a good book?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A good book eh? I have a rare one in the back. Ain't new but if this friend likes book as much as you say then I'm sure she'll appreciate it. It'll cost a pretty galleon though."

"That's fine. I've got money." With that the clerk hobbled to the back of the shop. Moment later he returned carrying a very aged looking book. It looked so old and thick Harry was surprised it was still in one piece.

"Here it is. The last known copy of Hogwarts Founders."

"What do you mean last copy of Hogwarts Founders? There's lots of those." Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes but there is only one copy the Founders wrote themselves." The clerk replied smirking. Harrys eyes widened at that. He took the book from the clerks hands and looked it over. Indeed it said in beautiful gold script at the bottom 'written by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.' Harry wanted to be sure it wasn't a fake so used a spell on it that identified fake artifacts. It came up clean.

"How much?" He asked excitedly.

"50,000 Galleons." The clerk replied taking the book back and putting it behind the counter at the front of the store. Harry grabbed his bottomless money bag that had a direct link to his Gringotts account and layed the money on the counter. The clerks eyes widened at that.

"I'll take it." With that Harry had the special book in a lovely decorated box for Hermione and was just about to head over to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to her house when he ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Luna Lovegood? I haven't seen you in months!" He exclaimed to the airy blonde.

"Hello Harry. It's Longbottom now but it has been awhile. Are you still mooning over Hermione?" She asked dreamily. Harry just stared at the weird girl. How did she know all this stuff anyways?

"Probably because I'm very observative. I'm going to take your silence as a yes then." She spoke again. Harry shook himself out of his stupor and decided it was best not to know how she knew these things.

"Yes I'm still in love with Hermione. I'm on my way to go see her right now actually. Ron cheated on her and I want to make sure she's ok." Luna's normally serene face became contorted angrily after hearing this. Harry was actually really scared at the sight.

"Ronald cheated on Hermione? How dare he. You are going to make him suffer for this right?" She asked through gritted teeth. Frozen in his spot Harry decided Luna would be the perfect person to help get revenge on Ron and a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Would you like to help teach him a lesson?" Harry asked offering his arm to her. Luna accepted his arm with an evil grin of her own and they headed back to Grimmauld Place to plan Ron's undoing.

Back at Harry's Luna and he were discussing ways to make Ron pay for hurting their Hermione. After all she was always there when they needed her. It was only right to be there for her in her time of need.

"Perhaps we should set him on fire?" Luna suggested while sipping tea in the library. She had taken up Harry's favorite plush burgundy chair while Harry sat on the matching sofa.

"No that's too extreme. We want him to pay but not end up in Azkaban for it." Harry sighed leaning back on the sofa running his hands through his already messy hair. They had spent the last hour trying to think up new way to get back at Ron. So far nothing was working. It was either to extreme or not extreme enough.

"Well if we can't set him on fire can we make him think he's on fire?" Luna asked with a pleading look on her face. Most of her ideas had something to do with severe physical pain and fire. Who would of thought such a sweet and quiet girl could have such a mean streak? Certainly not Harry. He just stared at her like she was from another planet while she sat in his chair sipping tea and acting like they were discussing the weather.

"Are you sure you're Luna? I could swear she was not like this years ago." Luna laughed gently at his remark and set her tea down on a coaster.

"The war changed everyone. Some for the better and some not. Neville still wakes up with nightmares and I've decided that I don't need to always be so sweet. Expecially when someone I love is hurting." Harry could understand that. He too still had nightmares and Hermione lost herself in her work so she didn't have to think about the loss of her parents. All that work to get them somewhere safe and a drunk driver killed them. They died not knowing they had a daughter who loved them very much. Harry sighed again.

"We just need something simple but big. You know? I want him to really regret doing this to her but not piss Hermione off for hurting someone." All of a sudden Luna's eyes lit up with a plan and that evil smirk came back onto her usually serene face.

"I know exactly what to do." With that they spent the rest of the evening planning Ron's demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE. IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND LILA MCCANN**

**Chapter 3**

"I found out when we kissed  
>And oh just one little kiss<br>And now I know what I missed  
>Baby all my life and I was not expecting this<br>Now you got me where I live  
>With just one little kiss"<p>

The next day Harry was once more preparing to go see Hermione. It was a beautiful Saturday so he knew she was off. Then again she could be out doing something and he didn't want to disturb her. Maybe he should wait till later tonight. She always cooked in on the weekends unless they went out. She surely wouldn't be up for going out. Right? All this thinking was driving Harry insane. He just wanted to go see her and make sure she was ok.

'Liar!' His brain shouted at him. 'You know you want to be the one to take Ron's place in Hermione's heart'

"Yeah so what? She's everything to me." Harry said aloud to himself.

'Then tell her how you feel and quit pretending to be the big brother.' His brain argued back. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He' been doing that a lot lately.

"Great now I'm talking to myself. Could it get any worse?" Just then Maddie flew in with a letter from Hermione. Harry ran for it tripping over his coffee table and startling the poor owl. Harry slowly got up from his sprawled position on the floor and calmly walked over to the owl.

"Sorry Maddie. I just got excited is all." He said as he took the letter from the bird. Maddie just at there glaring at him while helping herself to the bowl of treats left out. Harry unscrolled the letter and saw Hermione tiny neat handwriting.

'Harry-

How are you? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately I've just had a lot on my mind. I'm doing much better now though and would like you to come over tonight for dinner. It'd be nice to see you and actually have a descent night. Please let me know your answer.

-Love Hermione'

Harry smiled at the letter and looked up at the grand father clock. It was only 10am still 7 hours till she would want him over. Harry sighed once again and quickly penned his reply to Hermione. He carefully gave the letter to Maddie. Maddie snatched the letter up and quickly flew off. Harry smiled as he watched her go. He finally had plans with Hermione. He walked back over to his chair and sat down contemplating what he was going to do for the next 7 hours. He settled on reading the new book Hermione had got him as a Christmas gift. That would kill some time and he could say he actually read it. Two birds with one stone.

5 O' clock came around and Harry made a mad dash for his shower. He actually enjoyed the book and lost track of time. Freshly showered and cleaned up he flooed over to Hermione's.

Harry fell into Hermione's living room, he never did quite get the hang of flooing, and dusted himself off. It was quiet in the little flat except for some noise coming from the kitchen. Harry followed the sound and found Hermione standing at her stove stiring something in a big pot. She was softly singing and swaying her hips to her own beat. It was a sight that made Harry smile and his heart swell. He could get used to seeing a sight like that every day. Hermione turned around and almost jumped back into her stove.

"Oh sweet Merlin Harry. You gave me a fright." Hermione said with her hand over her racing heart. Harry grinned sheepishly and walked over to hug his best friend.

"Sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he hugged her close. Hermione returned the hug and stepped back to look at Harry.

"I'm glad you came. This past week has been a mess. I made Ron move out and Molly has been sending me howlers on how 'I broke her poor son's heart and that I should be ashamed of myself for leading him on like I did'" Hermione said making air quotes with her fingers and rolling her eyes. She returned her attention to the big pot.

"Well I'm glad to see Ron came clean with how he hurt you." Harry said sarcastically.

"I know right? What an arse. Making me out to be the one who ruined the relationship, but I don't care. I am so over him." She said. That part made Harry smile and a little hopeful.

"I am done with relationships. All they do is hurt you." She continued.

'Da da da, hope gone.' Harry brain said to him. Harry scowled at that but quickly hid it when Hermione began to turn around. She gave him a smile and walked over to her cabinet to get our bowls.

"We're going to have my homemade chicken noodle soup. I hope that's ok."

"Of course. I love your soup." Harry smiled. 'That's not all you love!' His brain supplied for him. He really needed to stop talking to himself. Hermione filled the bowls and they sat down at her four chair table. The dining room was in the tiny kitchen. It was right off the living room. Down the hall was two bedrooms. The master with a connecting bathroom and the spare room which was turned into a library and next to that was the guest bathroom. All in all it was the perfect size for a small couple or just for yourself.

They sat in silence while eating dinner. Neither knowing what to say. Harry felt kind of awkward. Before he always had Ron to keep him from going after Hermione and now he was gone. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her though. She might reject him and then he would of ruined a perfectly good friendship. One he didn't want to lose for the world. On the other hand she might return his feelings and he'd get the woman of his dreams. It was hell trying to figure out what to do. Talking to himself wasn't helping either. His brain reminded him of a sarcastic potions professor. Professor Snape had survived the battle thanks to Hermione's quick thinking. Snape and Harry had become somewhat friends after Harry had seen what Snape had gone through. He became less mean but remained sarcastic as ever.

"So how has the school been treating you?" Hermione asked breaking through Harry's thought process. Harry jumped a bit before settling with a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Uh good. I enjoy teaching and the students seem to like me. I've been spending most this summer working on a new curriculum. I think the students are going to enjoy it."

"That's great. I actually thought about teaching at Hogwarts but decided I could do more good at the ministry."

"You could always go teach this upcoming year. You've done so much I don't see much else needing immediate attention."

"That's true. I guess I'm just afraid that if I quit my job people would see me a quitter and I just know Ron and my break up is going to be in the Daily Prophet. Probably Ron's version of it to." Hermione sighed in her seat. She looked so lost that Harry felt his heart ache for her. She was such a good person and people expected to much of her. She had done more than anyone and they still kept dragging her down.

"Who cares what they thin. Do what makes you happy. And if your break up ends up in the paper then they are going to have one pissed off Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Fucking-Die on their hands" he joked while laughing. That caused Hermione to burst out in giggles. Even if she disapproved of his use of the F word. She hadn't felt so at ease in a long time.

"I'm so glad you're still in my life Harry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm glad to 'Mione. You're my best friend. Ron can go play with a dragon." They laughed some more finishing up with their dinner. And Harry helped Hermione do the dishes. They joked around and it felt just like old times. When they were young and didn't have much of a care. They made their way to the living room with hot cocoa and Harry decided it was time to pull out the book he had gotten her.

"This is for you. I happened by it and thought you'd like it." He aid handing her the precious book. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw it. She had heard about a book like this existing but could never find it and here it was being handed to her like it was no big deal. Her eyes started to water at the thoughtful gift. She flung herself at Harry squeezing him for all she was worth.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed delighted. Harry laughed at her childish behavior and squeezed her back. They laughed a little more and seperated a bit. Harry looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his laughter died down. It had been a long time since her eyes had that carefree look to them and it made her all the more beautiful. Her slightly bushy brown hair was loose tonight and framing her heart shaped face. It made Harry's breathe catch in his throat. Hermione noticed Harry staring at her and started to touch her face.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked. She didn't know when a man was staring at her like that because he thought she was beautiful. No one had before. Harry gently grabbed her hands and brought them down to her lap keeping them in his hands.

"No I was just thinking how beautiful you are. I've never seen anyone more incredible looking in all my life." He said taking the chance of a lifetime. Hermione's eyes widened at bit at his statement and her mouth opened slightly like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Harry decided it was now or never and leaned in to kiss her gently on her lips. Hermione hesitated at first but then warmed up to feel of Harry on her mouth.

He ran his hands through her hair pulling her closer to him relishing in the moment. He couldn't believe his luck. Hermione freaking Granger love of his life was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was. He felt her hands slowly wrap around his shoulders feeling his muscle under his shirt and Harry couldn't help but moan softly at the feel. That snapped Hermione out of the kiss and she jerked back. Harry looked bewildered as she moved away from him wrapping her arms around herself.

"You should leave." She said and Harrys heart plummeted.

"But 'Mione.."

"Please just go" she interrupted. Harry slowly stood looking at her with all the hurt he felt showing in his eyes. He left in a swirl of green flames and Hermione sat down on her floor and started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND LILA MCCAN.**

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. I APPRECIATE IT!**

"They say things we leave unsaid  
>They just turn into regrets<br>When nights get long and lonely  
>Somehow baby you got through<br>I've been waiting for you too  
>I didn't know, I found out when we kissed"<p>

Harry got home in a zombie like state. He couldn't believe he just had the best kiss ever and then was kicked out. He thought that she felt the same since she kissed him back. Maybe that was just wishful thinking and she was still vulnerable because of the break up.

"Stupid! Stupid! Why did you kiss her you idiot? You may have just lost the best friend you ever had because you can't control your hormones!" Harry screamed at himself.

'You could always obliviate her.' His mind supplied for him. It was a thought after all but no Harry could never do that to her. He sighed frustrated with himself and wanting to pull out his hair. He paced around his library. Then decided he should just call it a night. Worrying over spilt milk wouldn't help. He walked down to the end of the hallway to the master bedroom. It was a very large room with hardwood floors and burgundy colored walls. In the middle of the room was a massive king size four poster bed with black hangings and satin black bed covers. Off to the right side was a large closet with some clothes hanging up and next to that was a dresser over flowing with clothes. To the left was a master bathroom that still needed to be repaired.

Harry slunked over to his bed and dropped down on it kicking off his shoes not bothering to undress. He laid there for a few hours staring at his curtains wondering where he went wrong. Was he really that repulsing? Only good as a brother or friend? He didn't know. All he knew was he probably just blew his chance with the one woman in the world who knew all his faults and still stuck around.

"Way to go Potter. You are officially a dumbass." He said to himself rolling over and going to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Hermione's flat she was still crying on her floor. She didn't know why she was crying just felt like she needed to. She never experienced such a wonderful kiss but she just couldn't seem to wrap her head around the thought of Harry having feelings for her. She had feeling for him since he saved her that troll in first year. But thought he wanted Ginny so settled for Ron. Then he goes and kisses her? It was all so confusing.

Maybe he felt bad for her. Being dumped by their supposed best friend and having career issues. That's probably what it was. That'd be just like Harry to try and cheer her up by making her think he had more than platonic feelings for her. She sighed as she wiped her tears off her face and stood up. She walked to her bedroom and slowly got undressed for the night. Her room was small but quaint. With a queen size bed and red bed covers. A small vanity table off to the right next to her dresser. And off to her right was her small bathroom and closet. She walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers. She laid there depressed. She just wished Harry actually had real feelings for her but he was famous and every girl in the world wanted him. She was just plain old Hermione book worm extraordinaire. He would never see her as more than a sister. Hermione sighed once more and finally settled in to sleep.

The next day Hermione woke up to an eagle tapping on her window. It was Harry's eagle Gildeon. He never could get another owl after he lost Hedwig. Hermione got up and let Gildeon in bracing herself for what she knew was coming. Harry saying kissing her was a mistake and he had just felt bad for her and wanted them to forget it ever happened. She took the scroll from Gildeons leg and handed him a treat from Maddie's bowl. She unravelled the letter

'Hermione-

I'm sorry about last night. I never should have kissed you.' Hermione closed her eyes as they started to fill up with tears even though she knew that's what he'd say. She took a deep breathe to continue reading the letter. 'I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're still upset over Ron and aren't ready for another relationship right now. Hell you said so yourself last night. I just couldn't help myself. I'm willing to put it behind us if it means I can keep you as my friend and ask that you forgive me for being so stupid. You mean so much to me. If it's alright with you I'd like you to come over to my place tonight and I will cook for you and we can put this mess behind us.

-Love Harry'

Hermione slowly lowered the letter. He thought she didn't want him? Then why hadn't he said anything in all those years? She could care less about Ron. He was an arse and didn't deserve shit. Hermione looked up at her clock. It read 8am meaning several hours till she could see Harry and tell him he was wrong. She did want him and really enjoyed his kiss. At least if she was reading his letter correctly. Perhaps she should read it a few more times. Also take a bubble bath and read the book Harry got he to pass the time.

Harry sat in his library once again watching Gildeon fly off with his letter to Hermione. He hoped she would forgive him. He honestly couldn't help himself. She was perfect. Harry sighed looking down at his antique writing desk he sat at and thought about how stupid he was. He didn't men to frighten her off. Hopefully tonight they could just forgive and forget and get on with life. She'd find someone who she loved and who will love her and he'd be the best friend who watched from the sidelines. Harry decided to have visit Snape while he waited for Hermione to come over. He walked over to his floo system and called Snape from it. A short while later the one and only bat of the dungeon walked into his library looking pissed off as usual.

'Oh how some things never change' Harry thought with a grin.

"It's good to see you Severus. How are things going for you?" Harry asked as he offered Snape a drink.

"As well as things can go. I met a lovely young woman a few months back and we're doing well." Severus replied taking the offered drink. Harry raised his eye brows at this bit of news. He thought Severus would be single forever. Snape saw the look on Harry's face and smirked.

"Yes Potter the bat has finally found someone who won't run at the sight of him."

"Sorry Severus I was just shocked is all. I'm happy for you. I'm still single so not much change on my side." He replied a bit sadly. Snape caught this and shook his head.

"Still head over hill for Granger eh?" Harry gave Snape the same look he gave Luna.

"Does everyone know about my feelings for Hermione?" He asked bewildered.

"Honestly Potter it's not that much of a secret. You're obvious enough." Harry ran his hands through his hair almost wanting to pull it out again. He decided to tell Snape about what happened last night. Snape listened to Harry explain how he had dinner with Hermione then gave her the gift. Afterwards he kissed her and she kicked him out of the house. Snape's facial features never changed. Although they rarely do. Once Harry finished Snape leaned back on the sofa.

"Perhaps she was just stunned and wanted tie to think about what it meant." Snape supplied.

"I doubt that. You weren't there you didn't see her face. She looked like she swallowed slugs. I'm hoping he forgives me."

"If she values your friendship I'm sure she will. Now off this depressing subject. How about I kick your ass in a game of wizard's chess?" That made Harry laugh. Ever since he got to know the real Snape he found out the man had a weakness for the game.

"Alright but I think It'll be your ass that's getting kicked."

"I highly doubt that Potter. Your skill in this game is pathetic" Snape snorted.

"We shall see old man." Harry challenged.

"Bring it on pubescent" Snape retaliated while setting up the game. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and joking around. It was a great way to help Harry relax before Hermione got there.

5 '0 clock rolled around faster than either of them anticipated. Hermione was finishing her make-up and Harry was running around the kitchen preparing the meal. He heard the floo in the living room go off and ran to meet Hermione. She looked stunning. She was dressed in a simple red dress that had thin straps and flowed at her knees and her face was lightly done up with her hair framing it beautifully. Harry's breathe caught as he stared at the vision before him. Hermione smiled nervously because he wasn't saying anything and gave a slight wave. That snapped Harry out of his stupor and he offered his arm. Hermione took it and he led her into the dining room. Harry had prepared a delicious looking meal. It consisted of slow roasted ham, mash potatoes, green beans, and sweet rolls.

Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she slowly sat down. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had no idea Harry could cook like this. Harry then seated himself. They ate in silence both wondering what the other was thinking. Harry was beyond nervous. It seemed like Hermione forgave him but she never said she did so he wasn't so sure. Hermione thought she would faint from her anxiety. She really wanted Harry to like her like she liked him. He meant everything to her. She knew people would probably criticize them for being together since she used to be with Ron but she didn't care if it meant Harry would be all hers. As Hermione thought about that Harry kept sneaking glances at her willing his self to talk. He couldn't find the right words to begin though.

"So how's dinner?" He asked lamely. Hermione jerked out of her reverie by his question and took a moment to compose herself.

"It's incredible. I had no idea you knew how to cook."

"Secret talent of mine you could say." Harry said nervously. The conversation died there and they finished the rest of the meal in peace. Once finished, Harry escorted Hermione to the den. It was a medium sized cozy room with soft brown walls and dark blue suede furniture. Harry sat down on the love seat with Hermione next to him. He took her hands in his and made her look at him.

"Do you forgive me for being improper last night?" He blurted out fearing the worse. Hermione took a moment to look at him. He looked like he was on trial for murder and awaiting the death sentence. She decided to take a chance on his letter and leaned in to kiss him. Harry sat frozen and wide eyed when her lips touched his. He was completely shocked. When he didn't respond Hermione pulled back embarrassed. She hid behind her hair and stared into her lap.

"I'm sorry I just thought.. It doesn't matter what I thought I'm just sorry." She stuttered out. Harry lifted Hermione's face up gently by her chin and looked into her lost and sad brown eyes.

"Do you like me like me?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione could only nod her head a bit and that was all it took for Harry to lean in and kiss her. This time Hermione was the one confused, but decided not to worry about it right now and kissed him back. Harry was encouraged by her return of the kiss and started to deepen it. He licked her cherry flavored lips with his tongue begging for entrance which Hermione all too happily gave.

That night was spent in each other's arms. A mess of tangled limbs, heated passion, and most of all love for each other was shown throughout the night. They had never been so happy than they were in that moment.

"And oh, just one little kiss

And now I know what I missed

Baby all my life and I was not expecting this

Now you got me where I live

With just one little kiss

You think that love forsakes you

Then by surprise it takes ahold"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND LILA MCCANN.**

**A/N: Last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. If you have any special story requests you would like me to write feel free to message me. **

1 year later:

"Harry James Potter!" A very pregnant Hermione screamed. A sheepish Harry came out of the library where he was hiding with Severus. A hormonal Hermione was an extremely scary one.

"Yes dear?" Harry asked nervously already fearing the worst.

"Did you go get the crib set like I told you to or are you too busy playing chess with Snape?" She asked glaring. Harry seemed to shrink from her.

"Of course I got it dear. It's already set up in the baby room." He said trying to ease his cranky wife. That seemed to satisfy her for the moment and she turned heel and headed to the baby room which was right next to their room. Harry took a deep breathe and walked back into the library. Snape just sat there looking bemused.

"Wife trouble Potter?" He asked barely holding onto his laughter. Harry glared at snape.

"Don't even. I know for a fact your wife was just as bad." Snape's wife as it turned out ended up being Pansy Parkinson. Apparently she had a thing for older sarcastic men. That comment made Snape quit laughing. He got cursed quite often during Pansy's pregnancy. They now had a beautiful 3 month old baby boy named Albus Theodore Snape. Harry smiled at the look Snape gave him. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who had an insanely mean wife while pregnant.

Not a minute later Hermione came storming in, or waddling to be exact considering she was 7 months pregnant. She got pregnant on the night of her and Harry's wedding. It was a beautiful yet small ceremony with friends. Only Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie received an invite from the Weasely family. Everyone else believed Hermione had dumped Ron for Harry. Ron was now married to Lavender and was as unfaithful to her as he was to Hermione.

"Harry I want to paint the baby room. Now." She said with her hands on her hips. Snape took that as his cue to run away as fast as possible.

"As much as I'd love to stay Pansy probably wants me home." He said excusing himself. Harry whispered traitor to him as he started to floo home. Snape just smirked til he was swirled away in green flames. Harry followed Hermione to the baby room, which they had already painted, but didn't want to say so and risk upsetting her.

"I know we've already painted but I would like to paint a border. Make it more cozy." Hermione replied waving at the white borders.

"I doubt the baby will care if she has a colored border or not." Harry said without thinking. He immediately regretted it when Hermione whipped around and glared at him. If looks could kill Harry would no longer be the Boy-Who-Lived, he'd be The-Man-Who-Was-Killed-By-His-Wife. Not a happy thought for Harry.

"But I'm sure she would appreciate it." Harry quickly said trying to get out of being cursed. Hermione just huffed and grabbed a bucket of brown paint and they began. The room ended up being a very soft pink with a pretty brown border. The crib, changing table and rocking chair were all made of cherry wood. The rocking chair had a soft pink suede cushion. The crib bedding was also pink and brown. It was a beautiful little room. And it was finally finished. At least Harry hoped it was. He didn't think he could take changing it all around.

Two months later Harry and Hermione Potter welcomed a brand new baby girl into their lives. Her name was Lily Jean Potter and was just as pretty as her mother with her father's eyes. They couldn't be happier. They went home a few days later to a welcome home party for Lily. All their friends showed up. There was Luna with Neville and their 1 year old daughter Elicia Longbottom. Fred with his wife Angelina, and George with his wife Katie. Severus and Pansy even came with 5 month old Albus.

"I'm so glad you guys came. Albus seems to really like Lily." Hermione mentioned to Pansy as she watched Albus lay on the floor next to Lily and smile at her. Snape just rolled his eyes at his son's behavior. Harry had a good laugh at that and they all spent the rest of the evening chatting and cooing over the new baby. It was happy times once again. Harry got the woman of his dreams and a daughter. He had always wanted a family and Hermione gave him one. He couldn't be happier.

Hermione had quit her job to become the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She loved her new job and teaching the young minds all about being a witch or wizard. She couldn't remember a time she had been so happy. She loved Harry with all her heart and now had a special bundle of joy to show all about the world and teach her to be a good person. Everything was as it should be.

Later that night after putting Lily to sleep Harry and Hermione crawled into bed exhausted from the day. Something kept bugging Hermione though. All throughout the party Luna kept giving her a secret smile and she didn't know what for.

"Harry?" She asked nudging him.

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Do you know why Luna kept smiling at me like I knew about a secret but really I have no clue." That caused Harry to smile because he knew why Luna kept smiling like that.

"I have something to show you" he said as he got out of bed and walked over to his pensive. He drew out a specific memory and placed it in the bowl. He then beckoned Hermione over to see it. Hermione looked confused but got up to see anyways. They both stuck there heads in and was whisked away to what looked like Ron's old apartment. Hermione had been there once to drop off a box of stuff he'd left behind. In the memory Hermione could see Luna and Harry knocking on the door. Luna then kneeled to the ground while Harry stood back. Ron opened the door and Luna slammed her fist into his genitals. Ron fell to the ground screaming in pain and asked through teary eyes 'Why?' Luna then smirked and stood up and said 'You know why!' Harry almost fell over from laughing so hard. Luna had to help him back to the street so they could apparate. Harry hugged Luna and swung her around. 'That was the best thing ever! You're a genius!' he exclaimed to her. Luna just gave one of her dreamy smiles and nodded her head in thanks.

The memory ended and Hermione and Harry were back in their bedroom. Hermione was looking at Harry in astonishment while Harry was clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

"Wow I don't think that's ever going to get old." He said while wiping tears from his eyes. He stopped laughing when he saw Hermione's face.

"Uh love are you mad?" He asked a bit worriedly. Hermione just walked over to Harry and pulled him close. She now knew why Ron all of sudden left her alone. She gave Harry a kiss and squeezed him.

"You're the best husband I could ever ask for Harry James Potter and I love you with all my heart." She said while looking into his eyes. Harry smiled gently and reached up to stroke her face.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Potter. I couldn't ask for a better life." With that they headed back to bed holding hands and lived happily ever after, unless you want to count the next time Hermione gets pregnant. ;p

THE END

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. ALSO IF THERE IS A CERTAIN TYPE OF STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME. I ONLY DO HARRY POTTER FICS THOUGH. THANKS ONCE AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey I've been getting a lot of people saying tht my chapters were a little short and I just want to appologize and promise to do a better job in the future. I suffer from ADHD so I struggle with staying on one topic for a period of time so please bare with me. And once again thank you so much for your reviews! I love them!


End file.
